


Hit the Back

by AstraBabe



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Begging, F/F, Hair-pulling, Moaning, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, Two Shot, femme top Kya just because
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraBabe/pseuds/AstraBabe
Summary: “I didn’t think you liked – “ Lin stammered.“Using a strap-on?”“Yes...” she admitted.“You never asked. But, yes, I do every now and then. Maybe, if I just so happen to feel like treating you, you’ll get to try it.”OR  the one where Kya straps Lin
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 51
Kudos: 139





	Hit the Back

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't seen any fics where Kya straps Lin, so here you go. Dedicated to all the femme tops~  
> Thank you to my beta, TelekineticIsssue!
> 
> Title taken from the King Princess song of the same name ;-)

It was early Sunday morning when both Lin and Kya arrived back at Lin’s apartment from Air Temple Island. Kya recently moved into Lin’s place but she still needed to pick up the boxes she left in her room on the island. The two stayed for dinner the previous night and left with Kya’s belongings after breakfast.

Now, Lin stood by the dining room table helping Kya unpack. The boxes were packed haphazardly so Lin took things out to sort them while Kya would bring them to their new place. She talked to Kya as she walked about, not really paying attention to what she was pulling out of the box.

“You’ve got a few pictures in here,” Lin called. “Did you want these for the bedroom or the coffee table?”

“Good question.” Kya walked over from the living room and examined the photos in their frames. “I think I’ll put the one of us in our room.”

As Kya dipped into their bedroom, Lin reached to the bottom of the box and grabbed the straps of something - perhaps a purse or a waterskin. As she pulled it completely out, she realized what it was and immediately turned bright red.

“Oh, hey! You found my harness.”

Kya caught Lin’s attention from the doorframe, leaning against it.

“It seems I have.”

Lin held the tangle of straps out in front of her as Kya walked over and put a hand on her arm.

“Pretty nice, right? Picked it up from a friend in Caldera a few years ago. She’s an excellent leatherworker.”

Kya was right, it was excellently made. The dyed leather felt soft, but sturdy and its dark blue color was complemented by the brass O-ring and buckles. It was probably a custom fit, too.

Kya raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend’s silence.

“Why do you look so red? It’s not like you haven’t used one on me before.”

It was true. Kya had become well acquainted with Lin’s strap-on and an array of accompanying toys.

“I know, I just never thought you’d have one.”

“And why is that?” 

“I didn’t think you liked – “

“Using a strap-on?”

“Yes...” she admitted.

“You never asked. But, yes, I do every now and then. Maybe, if I just so happen to feel like treating you, you’ll get to try it.” She placed a kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek before taking the harness from her.

As Kya walked back to the bedroom, harness in hand, Lin’s cheek burned red hot.

* * *

In the following weeks, Kya had casually brought up using the strap-on a few times. Lin had no problem giving or receiving in the bedroom but she was initially unsure about the whole thing. She’d never had anyone else use a strap-on on her before. The last time she was on the receiving end of sex like that, it was with Tenzin and Lin really _really_ did not want to think about that.

But, when they had conversations about using it, Lin could tell it was something Kya was interested in. The more she thought about it, the idea of Kya on top of her with it made something in her stir. So, Lin agreed to try it and would let Kya know when she was ready.

Tonight, like every other Saturday, was their date night and they sat at the dining room table finishing up their meal. Lin felt like staying in this weekend, preferring to cook for Kya instead of going out. She had prepared some of their favorites: seaweed noodles, steamed dumplings, and seared elephant koi.

Over dinner, Kya was surprised to find that Lin’s week actually went well for once. She had pulled a few overnights to get paperwork done and wound up with less work towards the middle of her week. That gave her time to work on some new cases that had sprung up. On top of that, Mako had found a lead into a new Triad case. Lin seemed happy to talk about her work instead of agonizing about what was still left to do. Kya was thankful to whatever force in the universe let her girlfriend have a pleasant week. She was thankful for that and the light green button-up Lin wore that hugged her biceps. _Not a bad view from across the table._

Lin asked Kya about her week, too. For the last few months, Kya had been excited about an expansion of the hospital that was currently underway. It had been under construction and was nearly done. The hospital would get bigger, they’d take on more patients, and there would be a need for more staff which meant Kya would get to bring in more healers alongside the doctors and nurses.

Towards the end of dinner, Lin realized she couldn’t stay focused on what Kya was saying, only that she loved how animatedly she talked. The corner of her eyes crinkled and she gestured with her hands as she spoke. Lin loved to see her so excited.

Then, the more she watched her talk, the less she could stop her eyes straying from Kya’s face. Lin’s gaze dropped down the length of her neck, following the plunging neckline of her dress to her chest. It was a pale blue satin silk that Lin loved. It fit snugly over her chest and accentuated her hips even better. Her eyes moved to Kya’s hand as she picked up her glass. She watched as Kya cradled the glass, swishing the remnants of a dark wine before lifting it to her lips. As she set it down, lipstick ghosting the rim, Lin noticed a clear lacquer on Kya’s nails. Kya would often trim or buff her nails in anticipation of their date nights, knowing what typically ensued after dinner. Seeing the perfectly rounded edges of her nails shined with a clear coat of polish let her know that tonight was no exception.

“Lin, are you listening to what I’m saying?”

“Yes.” She blinked a few times, pretending she heard what Kya said.

“All right.” Kya eyed her suspiciously. “Anyway, do you want me to clear the table?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Kya rose from her chair and stacked their plates to carry them to the kitchen.

“I’ll help you.” Lin grabbed their glasses and some silverware but waited by the table to watch her walk into the kitchen.

Kya already had the faucet on, bending a mixture of water and soap onto the surface of the plates. Lin deposited her dishes into the sink then moved to get a towel hanging from the oven handle. She stopped on her way to grab her girlfriend’s butt instead.

“You like the dress, huh?” She chuckled.

Lin stood behind Kya and put her hands to her waist.

“I like you, but the dress helps.” She leaned forward to place a kiss on Kya’s cheek.

“Very cute. Are you going to help me dry these?”

Lin ignored the question to trail kisses down Kya’s neck and pushed her body against Kya’s, forcing her to lean slightly over the sink.

Lin heard the water shut off and smiled against her neck.

Kya turned to face Lin, placing her hands on her chest.

“You just don’t want to do the dishes.”

“No, but I would like to do something else.”

“Oh, c’mere.” Kya gripped her shirt collar lightly, pulling Lin up for a kiss. Their lips met and they moved slowly. Kya moved her hands behind Lin’s neck and drew her closer. Lin responded by dropping her hands from Kya’s waist to her hips, her fingers adding pressure. Kya pushed her hips against Lin and the two began to rock back and forth. Her mouth opened into the kiss and with her lips slightly parted, Lin slipped her tongue in. Kya’s hands immediately found themselves in Lin’s hair. Her fingertips against her scalp and her gentle tugging forced a sigh from Lin.

Kya took advantage of the moment and flipped them around. Before Lin could react, she was pressed against the counter, the cool granite digging into her back. Lin hadn’t expected Kya to be this revved up this evening but thinking that Kya had possibly been desiring her all dinner made her face hot with flush.

Kya sought out the sensitive spot on Lin’s neck just below the square of her jaw. Her lips lingered on the spot, moving wet and slow. Involuntarily, Lin’s head tilted back to allow Kya better access. Her mouth inched lower, leaving open-mouthed kisses until she found the pulse point in her neck. She pressed her tongue to the soft skin and could feel her pulse quicken. The warm sensation of her tongue made Lin shudder which delighted Kya. She then peppered quick kisses down the column on Lin’s neck, nearing her collar.

“Careful near the shirt this time.”

“Really?” Kya breathed against her throat.

“Do you want to do my dry cleaning?”

“No, but,” Kya pulled at Lin’s shirt, untucking it from her pants, “I want this off.”

Lin could barely reply as Kya’s lips returned to pulse point on her neck, this time adding the slight graze of teeth. Kya’s deft fingers made quick work of the buttons. She pushed the shirt off, making sure to slide her hands down the slope of Lin’s muscular shoulders to her biceps.

Kya then pushed Lin’s knees slightly apart. One hand snaked from her thigh to the crotch of Lin’s pants, her middle and ring fingers pressing against the seam. The feeling made Lin reach back to brace herself against the counter-top. She felt a firm tug on her belt, and opened her eyes to see Kya clambering to unbuckle it.

“Bedroom?” Lin supplied.

“Absolutely.”

Lin picked her up, carrying her to their bedroom and sitting on the bed. Lin sat against the headboard with Kya on her lap, her legs to either side of Lin’s.

Kya sat herself down on Lin’s lap and began to grind herself back and forth, the motion pushing her dress up her legs. Lin skimmed her hands over Kya’s sides and her chest before pushing the thin straps of the dress off her shoulders. She undid Kya’s bra and pulled the fabric of her dress down to expose her breasts. Lin pulled Kya close and took a breast into her mouth, the nipple hardening under her tongue. Then, Lin grabbed the swell of her ass with firm squeeze. The combination caused Kya to moan.

Kya reached for Lin’s belt and pulled their hips together roughly, causing Lin to buck. This time, Kya successfully undid the buckle and dipped her hand into her pants.

The presence of her hand made Lin ease off Kya’s chest, leaning back at the touch. Kya’s hand palmed her over her underwear, feeling the cotton of her briefs become wet with arousal. She stroked her fingers back and forth until the fabric became slick, providing a delicious friction that had Lin breathing heavily and pressing into the palm of her hand.

“You’re so wet for me,” Kya hummed.

Maybe it was the way Kya said it, her voice low and dark, or the intense look in her eyes, but it thrilled her. She took in the sight of Kya, her hair disheveled and loose from its ponytail, and the lipstick smudged off her lips, most of it marking Lin’s neck. She was wet, very wet for her and hearing Kya say it made her feel a twinge in her core.

Already starting to lose control of herself under Kya’s fingers, Lin leaned her full weight against the headboard. She considered their evening while Kya worked her hand. Dinner was great, her week wasn’t shit for once, and Kya was absolutely intoxicating. So, _why not_ , Lin thought.

“Kya?”

“What?” She stopped her hand.

“The strap-on. Do you want to use it?”

Kya’s eyes lit up.

“Really?”

“Yes.”

Kya surged forward and gave her girlfriend a kiss. She hopped off Lin before dashing to the dresser.

Lin watched her rummage through the bottom drawer, pulling out her harness with Lin’s favorite dildo already secured.

“Did you have that ready?” She raised her eyebrows.

“No. Maybe. But, this is the one you like, right?” Kya held up the bright purple toy.

“That’s the one.”

Kya shirked off her dress and discarded her underwear, pulling the harness on to tighten it.

Lin looked around, unsure of what to do with herself in the meantime. She decided on removing her pants and bra, then grabbing the lube from the nightstand. She looked back when she heard the clang of the harness against the hardwood floor followed by some muffled curses. Lin smiled to herself. 

When Kya finished adjusting the straps, the harness looked comfortably taught around the flat of her stomach and the straps in the back hugged her butt. When Kya turned around, Lin caught the same intense look in her eye and a subtle jut of her hip to one side. It made Lin’s mouth run dry knowing Kya was just waiting to use it on her. She felt heat rise in her chest as she stared between Kya’s legs.

“My eyes are up here, you know,” Kya said, pointing to her breasts and not her eyes.

“You’re funny.”

“Thank you, I’m here all night.”

Kya knelt at the end of the bed and Lin suddenly felt very shy on her back with her girlfriend looming over her.

“Are you okay?” Kya sat by Lin’s legs.

“I think so.”

“Are you sure? We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” She gave Lin’s leg a reassuring squeeze.

“No, I want to.” She paused. “I trust you.”

Those three words from Lin made Kya’s heart swell and she smiled.

“If you’re uncomfortable or you want me to stop, tell me, all right?”

Lin nodded.

“How do you want it?”

“Start slow. I’ll let you know what I need.” Lin was not a take-it-slow type of person and she had some ideas based on what she’d enjoyed in the past, but she wasn’t sure if they’d translate.

Kya nodded. Lin handed her the lube and Kya bent a generous portion into her hand. She used her hand to coat the dildo, the heat of her palm warming the cool silicone. Then, she put a hand under Lin’s back, instructing her to lift and slid a pillow underneath to support her.

“Comfortable?”

“Comfortable.”

“Good.” With her hands on Lin’s knees, she spread her legs apart. She moved closer, placing a kiss on the top of her knee before moving down her inner thigh. She looped her hands under Lin’s thighs and caressed them, her nails raking lightly over the skin. Kya could feel Lin's muscles jumping under her fingers. She stopped when her kisses reached the edge of Lin’s underwear.

“May I?” Her blue gaze flicked up.

“Go ahead.”

Kya kissed the wet spot that had formed over her core then slid her briefs off. The sight of Lin in front of her, legs spread and curls parted, aroused her.

“Are you ready?” she said in a husky tone.

“Yes.” Lin felt the heat rise in her chest again.

Kya grabbed the tip of the dildo and pressed it to her entrance. She watched Lin’s face for any sign of discomfort as she guided it in. Lin tensed, then relaxed, adjusting herself.

“Good?”

“Good,” Lin said, her eyes half lidded.

“I’m going to move now.”

Kya steadied herself holding Lin’s thighs and leaned forward. She pushed about halfway in, causing Lin to exhale. She pulled out and pushed in again and Lin picked up the motion. Eventually, Lin’s hips moved in time with Kya’s, and Lin made soft noises as she dipped in and out. Kya wanted to take it slow so as not to overwhelm her.

However, she soon noticed Lin’s hips were slightly raised, beginning to meet Kya every time she thrust. She was gripping the sheets and angling to get more inside of her, her muffled noises becoming grunts.

“Do you want more?” Kya asked.

“Yes,” Lin breathed, lost in the motion.

Remembering how Lin melted at her touch earlier, a smug smile crossed Kya’s lips.

“I want to hear you say it.”

Lin opened her eyes to glare at Kya.

“Say it.”

 _“Fine._ I want more.”

“Very good.” She gave Lin’s leg a pat.

Lin shivered. She felt that same thrill again and cursed herself for how much she enjoyed it.

“And how much?”

“All of it.”

“Say please.”

 _“Kya,”_ she growled.

Kya responded by leaning back, almost pulling out entirely.

Lin’s thighs tightened around her waist like a vice grip.

“All of it. Please,” she said begrudgingly.

“That’s what I like to hear.” Kya was pleased with herself. It was usually much harder to make Lin beg but now she had an idea of what worked.

Kya leaned forward again, filling the space she left and then pushing the strap-on in up to its base. Lin gasped as Kya gave one slow thrust with the full length of the dildo before speeding up.

As Kya sped up, bucking faster, Lin rolled her hips to catch the motion. Lin’s lower back began to arch and Kya took the opportunity to get closer. She repositioned Lin’s legs over her shoulders and slid her knees under her lower back. It pushed them flush together with Lin’s back elevated on her lap.

“Harder,” Lin panted.

“Are you telling me what to do?” Kya gave a sudden thrust that caused Lin to release a low groan. She’d never heard Lin make that noise before and she definitely wanted to hear it again.

“If you want it harder, I need to hear how much you like it.”

Lin huffed in annoyance. She never liked being loud but Kya wasn’t going to let her get away with that tonight. Kya slowed then gave another hard thrust. It caught Lin off guard and she emitted another groan.

“Just like that. Wont you?” she did it again, “Just for me?” and again.

 _“Fuck,”_ Lin threw her head back and let herself moan.

Now fully aware that Lin liked to be praised, Kya used one hand to grab Lin’s face, turning her head to look at her. They made eye contact as Kya cooed “You sound so pretty.”

Lin threw her head back again, covering her face with her arm. She whimpered, grinding against Kya with more force.

Kya picked up the pace again, thrusting harder each time and Lin’s moans became louder. Hearing Lin moan for her encouraged Kya to go faster, moving her hips wildly. The movement slicked her stomach with Lin’s arousal.

“Almost there,” Lin said shakily.

Kya kept going, but the harness was starting to dig uncomfortably into her pelvis and Lin didn’t look as undone as she needed to be.

Lin slammed her fist against the mattress.

 _“Fuck,”_ Lin hissed.

“What?”

“Can’t this way,” she said between breaths. “Flip me.”

_“What?”_

_“Flip me.”_

Determined to make her finish, Kya quickly pulled out and let Lin roll over to get on all fours. Kya roughly grabbed Lin’s waist and pushed back into her with no resistance.

She planted both her hands firmly on the swell of Lin’s ass and guided Lin’s movement against the strap-on, pushing and pulling her. Kya let one hand roam over Lin’s back, relishing the muscles under her palms as Lin slammed into her, the slapping together of skin audible.

Lin was beginning to tremble, her head bowing. She wouldn’t last long now.

“Do you want to come?”

Lin whined.

Kya wound her hand in the hair at the nape of Lin’s neck and tugged lightly.

“I need an answer.”

 _“Yes,”_ escaped her as a high-pitched noise.

“Yes, what?” Kya reminded.

“Please.”

“Can’t hear you.”

_“Please, Kya.”_

“Get down and beg for it.” Kya planted her hand squarely in the middle of Lin’s back. She folded under the pressure, collapsing on her elbows.

 _“Please, please, please…”_ she repeated, extra loud.

Hearing her moans reach higher and higher in pitch with each _please_ sent a shock through Kya. She angled her hips upwards to pound the spot Lin liked.

Lin’s knees buckled and she fell, face pressed into the sheets as she came. Her muscles contracted, her walls tightening around the strap-on, before the pressure in her abdomen released.

Kya slowed, riding out the shocks as Lin’s body shuddered and pulled out when they stopped.

She plopped down beside Lin to catch her breath for a moment, admiring her girlfriend laying in a heap and breathing raggedly. It was a wild feeling to have the esteemed Chief of police a complete mess underneath her only a few minutes ago. Eventually, she removed the strap-on and got out of bed, carrying it to the bathroom to clean. Kya knew Lin would need her space as she calmed down.

When she got back into bed, Lin was still laying in the same spot on her side and her breathing had slowed. 

Kya laid next to Lin and threw an arm around her. She hugged Lin tight to her body and nuzzled her shoulder.

“Was it okay?” She said against her ear.

“It was fine.”

“Just fine?” Kya gave a sly smile.

“It was...good.”

“I’m glad,” she kissed her neck. “Though, I was surprised the only way you could get off is if I hit it from the back.”

“It’s embarrassing.” 

“I thought it was cute. You were very polite.”

“Please stop talking.”

Kya happily cuddled closer, Lin relaxing into her arms, and sighed contentedly. 

Lin had said please without a second thought.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please consider leaving a comment!
> 
> UPDATE 3/8/21: The second part is nearly done!


End file.
